liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Conversa no quadro:Revisão de Conteúdo/@comment-34288720-20180816023657/@comment-34288720-20180816065057
Você ignorou dnv muitas coisas que eu disse, e que já respondia a pergunta, mas tudo bem, devo ter me expressado mal, irei responder novamente. Pra prosseguirmos nisso, tenho que deixar bem claro isso, você tem que entender que: Void (Dimensão abstrata e infinita) -'Isso não faz ela ser transcendente, ela esta dentro da existência ainda-' Nada (Algo que transcendente toda a existência, ele esta acima do Void, e nem mesmo o void pode alcançar ele) A partir de agora irei responder todos os seus paragráfos com o possível. Paragráfo #1 Em uma das scans, é dito claramente que ninguém sabe como o vazio começou a existir: thumb|left|373px Na imagem acima podemos ver claramente que ele faz parte da existência, eu sinceramente não entendo qual a duvida nessa parte, pois é deixado claro. Eu não entendi o que tu quis dizer com o seu segundo paragrafo, o Void é um avatar do Nada inalcançável que está além. thumb|left|369px O up não é em base ao Void, ele não é transcendente, eu já disse várias vezes que ele é uma dimensão infinita. Os termos atuais do sistema hierarquico com o A/1, deixa bem claro que pra ser transcendente, tem que transcender tudo que é chamado de '' Universo , no caso o Void (Avatar) se encaixa no que deve ser transcendido. Eu preciso ressaltar de forma bem forte, por que tu já mandou o mesmo texto com headcanon 2x. Na obra, tem o Nada, esse nada tem uma manifestação na existência que se chama Void. O Nada é inalcançável por quanquer um, o Void é ancançavel até por humanos comuns (Kai'sa). Ou seja o Nada encarna o Universalismo platô aristotélico. '''Paragráfo #2' O seu segundo paragráfo, eu já disse umas 5, ou mais vezes, só por que está fora do espaço tempo, não quer dizer que ele não faça parte da existência. E respondendo ao seu primeiro paragráfo em algo que esqueci, o Void não grita com a existência com o nascimento da existência, ele grita com o nascimento do Universo, mas ele ainda é existencial (Olha as provas ai em cima, não ignore novamente, não irei responder com tu ignorando scan). Paragráfo 3-4# Sim são fortes no vazio, e fracos quando jogados no universo eles tomam um nerf. A Estrela Negra não se encaixa aqui por que ele não é um monstro do Void, ele está acima do Void, ele mesmo fala que consumiu todo o void: thumb|left|600px "Taunt enemy - Void creatures " "Nós olhamos para o vazio e o consumimos" Novamente uma conditração na interpretação, e você mesmo se respondeu pela segunda vez. Você perguntou '' como ela cresceu em uma dimensão fora do espaço tempo? '' Primeiro nunca foi dito que o Void é desprovido de espaço e tempo, ele é um reino infinito que fica fora do espaço e tempo convencional, apenas isso. E obviamente tem provas disso, na própria história da kai'sa, quando ela estava no Void é dito que ela foi atrás de uma luz e encontrou uma caverna lá. thumb|left|600px A kai'sa absorveu um ser de lá " Errado, isso nunca é dito, é dito que o ser se fundiu a ela. '' thumb|left|600px '''Parágrafo 5# '''Onde sabemos que ele é mais fraco no universo convencional? Isso foi um headcanon totalmente inventado, até contradiz o que é dito pelos desenvolvedores sobre que o buraco negro vai consumir, e eu literalmente mandei um video onde nada no universo convencional escapava da singularidade dele, logo essa suposição é uma falácia total, você só estabeleceu esse ponto sem base alguma. Se for mesmo infinito? Cara, tu leu tudo que eu eu expliquei nos outros texto? Você está ignorando tudo o que está sendo dito. Eu deixei claro que o void é um reino infinito: left '' Fale disso como um reino infinito, sem restrições de criação. '' Isso ta até marcado na scanpra você ou qualquer um ler, mas simplemente ignorou. Eu nunca disse que ele iria absorveu algo além da existência, eu deixei bem explícito de várias formas que ele é esse nada que fica além do Void e do Universo convencional. O Void é infinito, nunca foi mensurado o quanto de tempo ele fez isso, apenas diz que ele olhou pro mesmo e o consumiu. Mas se possível, gostaria que você formulasse por que o tempo pra fazer algo infinito é relevante. Tempo pro infinito vai deixar de ser infinito? '''Paragráfo #6 '''Cansei dessa parte (mesmo sendo o óbvio, prefiro descartar, pra não ter que ficar batendo na mesma tecla), a terminologia é completada quando na scan do desenvolvimento diz que o buraco negro vai consumir toda a existência. '''Paragráfo #7' O que é uma realidade inteira pra você Archaron? ''Realidade (do latim realitas isto é, "coisa") significa em uso comum "tudo o que existe". '' Se ele destruiu uma realidade inteira, por que ele não destruiu um universo inteiro? A questão é simples, se ele diz que destruiu realidades, ele está falando de universos alternativos. O que tu falou não tem o menor sentido ._. Linhas do Tempo A maioria das linhas do tempo usam uma escala linear, onde uma unidade de distância é igual a um determinado período de tempo. Desse modo se você altera um tempo, e em tal verso não existe efeito em cadeia, você cria uma nova linha. Desse modo irá existir uma cópia do universo anterior com a alteração. E como sabemos, um multiverso é formado por um número de universos possíveis, logo se já temos 2 possibilidades, já temos um multiverso, mesmo que pequeno. Paragráfo 8# Desde quando querer destruir a existência não lhe faz transcendente? Pelo que eu vi do que eu respondi, tu apresentou muito desconhecimento sobre essa parte do sistema hierarquico e da dimensionalidade. (Isso foi tão aleatório e sem sentido, que seria a mesma coisa que pergunta, Deus vai destruir tudo que é dimensional, logo ele não é transcendente por ter fome de querer destruir o que existe '' não teve sentido nenhum isso ai). '''Paragráfo 9# '''Se ele consome tudo que existe, e nada escapa, ele não é limitado a nada. Não tem nenhuma contradição, mas sim falta de interpretação/conhecimento. Se tu mostrar que ele é limitado a qualquer coisa dimensional, por favor, apresente. Por que até o momento tu só ignorou várias scans e estipulou vários pontos sem base alguma, por favor não ignore o que é falado, leia e interpreta direito. Vou deixar bem claro aqui por que ele é transcendente: '#1''' O nada existe além de todos os horizontes da existência, desse modo, ele está além de tudo que existe e é inalcançável. " vastidão inatingível daquilo que jaz além (da existência) " thumb|left|550px Existe todos os horizontes na existência, após ele você só encontra um lugar pra se fugir, esse lugar é o Thresh, ele mesmo afirma isso. '' Eu sou o ponto de fuga em TODOS os horizontes '' thumb|left|600px " Alma ou não eu vou alimentá-lo ao nada " ''A conclusão é simples, o buraco negro absorve qualquer coisa, e no final alimenta o seu mestre, que é o próprio nada. O Buraco negro comeu toda a existência em nada escapa, e alimentou o seu mestre (Thresh), e isso não é um argumento contra ele não ser transcendente, formule algo que realmente deva ser levado a sério. '' thumb|left|600px